marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Logan
Laura Logan was a mutant born to James Logan and Sarah Kinney on July 18, 1997. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Julian Keller Powers and Abilities Powers Superhumanly Acute Senses: X-23 possessed superhumanly acute senses that were comparable to those of certain animals. She was capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retained this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing was enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's couldn't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans could, but at much greater distances. X-23 was able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent had been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton included two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she could extend and retract at will. These claws were housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them caused her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds were quickly dealt with by her healing factor. X-23 could unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she had to keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerged. The claws were naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing factor that enabled her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She was capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor was developed to such a degree, she was capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. Her healing factor would fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tended to heal very quickly, but her self inflicted cuts appeared to remain visible for some time. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' X-23's natural healing also afforded her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She could be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she was exposed to a massive dose. *''Disease Immunity:'' Due to her highly efficient immune system, X-23 was immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' X-23's muscles produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She could exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' X-23's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' X-23's reflexes were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Durability:'' She was capable of fighting the Hulk without sustaining any severe injuries and surviving energy blasts from Nimrod (even if she required healing and nearly died). Longevity: Presumably, because X-23 was the daughter of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor would also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, X-23 had been trained to become a living weapon. She was highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and was an expert in assassination techniques. Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Laura was a dangerous tracker and had memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She was a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility. Master Acrobat: She was an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. *'Multilingual:' Laura could speak fluent English, French, and Japanese. She might be able to speak other languages. Gifted Intellect:She possessed the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Weaknesses Induced Berserker Rage: She had also been subjected to conditioning in which a specific "trigger scent" had been used to send her into a berserker rage, killing anything in sight. Powerful Energy Blasts: Injuries such as being hit with blasts of energy from Nimrod that caused her to age can't be healed, if she had been hit with it again she most likely would have died. Paraphernalia Adamantium Claws: X-23's claws had been coated with the nigh-indestructible metal Adamantium. As a result, her claws were virtually unbreakable and were capable of cutting almost any substance, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depended upon the amount of force she could exert and the thickness of the substance. Also, since the bones of her hands and wrists were not laced with Adamantium, it was likely that the reverberation of her claws could conceivably break her hands with significant force. Unlike Wolverine, the presence of Adamantium in her body was not sufficient enough to interfere with her bones' normal function of generating blood corpuscles, although it was as possible that some degree of her immune system was distracted by the presence of the foreign substance. Her claws could cut through the Hulk's skin and eyes. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Logan family Category:Kinney family Category:Howlett family Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:X-Men members